Coco (soundtrack)
Despite his family's baffling generations-old ban on music, Miguel (Anthony Gonzalez) dreams of becoming an accomplished musician like his idol, Ernesto de la Cruz (Benjamin Bratt). Desperate to prove his talent, Miguel finds himself in the stunning and colorful Land of the Dead following a mysterious chain of events. He meets charming trickster Hector (Gael García Bernal), and set off on an extraordinary journey to unlock the real story behind Miguel's family history. Tracks Disc 1 #Remember Me (Ernesto de la Cruz) - Benjamin Bratt #Much Needed Advice - Benjamin Bratt & Antonio Sol #Everyone Knows Juanita - Gael García Bernal #Un Poco Loco - Anthony Gonzalez & Gael García Bernal #Jálale - Instrumemental - Mexican Institute of Sound #The World Es Mi Familia - Anthony Gonzalez & Antonio Sol #Remember Me (Lullaby) - Gael García Bernal, Gabriella Flores & Libertad García Fonzi #La Llorona - Alanna Ubach & Antonio Sol #Remember Me (Reunion) - Anthony Gonzalez & Alanna Ubach #Proud Corazón - Anthony Gonzalez #Remember Me (Dúo) - Miguel & Natalia Lafourcade Disc 2 #Recuérdame (Interpretada por Ernesto de la Cruz) - Marco Antonio Solís #Duto a Través del Tiempo - Marco Antonio Solís #Juanita - Gael García Bernal #Un Poco Loco - Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo & Gael García Bernal #El Mundo es mi Familia - Marco Antonio Solís & Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo #Recuérdame (Arrullo) - Gael García Bernal & Lucy Hernández #La Llorona - Angelica Vale & Marco Antonio Solís #Recuérdame (Reencuentro) - Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo & Rocío Garcel #El Latido de mi Corazón - Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo #Recuérdame - Carlos Rivera #El corrido de Miguel Rivera - Inspirado en "Coco" - Bronco #La Bikina - Inspirado en "Coco" - Karol Sevilla #Bésame Mucho - Inspirado en "Coco" - Jorge Blanco #Un Mundo Raro - Inspirado en "Coco" - La Santa Cecilia #Recuérdame (Solo) - Inspirado en "Coco" - Natalia Lafourcade Disc 3 #Will He Shoemaker? - Michael Giacchino #Shrine and Dash - Michael Giacchino #Miguel's Got an Axe to Find - Michael Giacchino #The Strum of Destiny - Michael Giacchino #It's All Reletive - Michael Giacchino #Crossing the Marigold Bridge - Michael Giacchino #Dept. of Family Reunions - Michael Giacchino #The Skeleton Key to Escape - Michael Giacchino #The Newbie Skeleton Walk - Michael Giacchino #Adiós Chicharrón - Michael Giacchino #Plaza de la Cruz - Michael Giacchino #Family Doubtings - Michael Giacchino #Taking Sides - Michael Giacchino #Fiesta Espectacular - Michael Giacchino #Fiesta con de la Cruz - Michael Giacchino #I Have a Great-Great-Grandson #A Blessing and a Fessing #Cave Dwelling on the Past - Michael Giacchino #Somos Familia - Michael Giacchino #Reunión Familiar de Rivera - Michael Giacchino #A Family Dysfunction - Michael Giacchino #Grabbing a Photo Opportunity - Michael Giacchino #The Show Must Go On - Michael Giacchino #For Whom the the Bell Tolls - Michael Giacchino #A Run for the Ages - Michael Giacchino #One Year Later - Michael Giacchino #Coco - Día de los Muertos Suite - Michael Giacchino Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Soundtracks Category:Released in 2017